The Tiny Red Fox
by wolf in the moonlight cave
Summary: When Alexandria get sent to Camp Green Lake for kill a man, she learns how to make new friends,find a long lost brother and even find love on the way.


**I do not own holes..Even thought i wish i did. This is my first story so please don't be harsh. I want to than my friend "Megatron" for check over my work^.^ i hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

The Tiny Red Fox

By: Wolf in the moonlight cave

Name: Alexandria joy night

Age: 15

DOB: December 24, 1995

nicknames: AJ (by mom and dad), Pyro, Tiny (d-tent), Little Red, Fox ( by zigzag), little friend

Likes: fire, shiny things, d-tent, pocky, drawing, stars, music, her friends, and her brother "barfbag"

Dislikes: Dr. Pendenski, the warden, Mr. Sir, digging, and her parents

Reason for going to camp green lake: pushed a guy down a flight of stairs and broke his neck died instantly.

Looks: Llinks in profile

**Chapter one: Court…oh what fun**

Alexandria's pov

"Alexandria Joy Night, you are found guilty of killing Matthew Winters. Do you have anything

to say of the matter?" Said the court Jude.

"Yes, I do. He was messing with my friend and when you mess with MY friends, you mess

with ME! Anyways, we asked him nicely if he could leave,but then he flick me off. After he

did that, he shoved me so I pushed back and well, you know the rest of the story."

"Silence! There's currently a vacancy at Camp Green Lake, so I will give you two choices:

Camp Green Lake or Jail. What's your choice?" Said the Jude

"Ummm…. Camp Green Lake please." I said quietly.

"It's final.18 months at Camp Green Lake." The Jude then slams the gable to conclude my

sentence to Camp Green Lake.

"Please come this way Ms. Night." Said a police officer, who grabbed my arm to guide me to

the office to get everything papered for Camp Green Lake. After we got everything ready for

Camp Green Lake, a police officer drove me home. Right when I got out of the trooper, the

police officer drove away. I started to walk up the driveway, and I could already hear my

parents fighting about pointless things.

'Oh great, just great! I'm going to get it now.' I thought. Right when I walked in through the

front door all I felt was a stinging sensation on my right check.

"You useless piece of crap! How dare you kill a man! That man's family is threatening to sue

us of everything we have!" My mother screeched.

"For once I agree with your mother!" My father boomed at me.

"You are a waste of space and you should of never been born!" He boomed again.

"Get your things packed so you can get out of here!" Mother screeched.

I ran upstairs to my room and threw my clothes in my red and black suite case, and my i-

Pod, camera, drawing notebook and pencils, and a bunch of junk food, because I don't think

those things are allowed there. After I pack everything up I needed,I headed to my friends'

house, the Rays twins.

Gen Rays was the youngest twin and the only girl in the family. She has jaw long dirty

blonde hair and bright green eyes. She's a good four inches taller than me, and always

called me Pyro.

She has an amazing personality and can always make you smile. Adam Rays, Gen's older

brother by five minutes, also has blonde hair and dull blue eyes. He's a good seven inches

taller than and calls me his 'little friend'. He's a bit on the weird side but that's okay. When I

got to their house, Gen was already outside,waiting for me.

"Alexandria Joy Night where were you this morning!" she yelled at me

"I was in court for 'killing' some guy." I said

"Awwww, I wanted to help you kill someone!" She yelled at me.

"I didn't do it on purpose though." I said.

"Are you sure about that? You always said that you were going to kill someone my little

friend" Adam whispered in my ear

"Holy mac of all cheese, where did you come from?" I exclaimed.

"Well if you really want to know..." Adam started

"You know what never mind I don't want to know. Forget I even asked. And Adam guess

what."

"What?"

"I don't want to go to Camp Green Lake..."

"But at least you get to see 'him'." He whispered

"See who?" I asked

He didn't answer

"See who Adam?" I asked once again

He still didn't answer

"Gen, do you know who he's talking about?" I asked

"Yeah, I do Pyro." She whispered back.

"Who is it then?" She didn't answer

"Please you guys tell me. I don't know who you're talking about. Please don't make me ask

again. See who?" I asked once again shakily on the blink of tears. Gen looked at her brother

as if asking for permission to tell me. Adam nodded his head. Gen turned her head at me.

She looked like someone had just died.

"Your brother, Louis." She answered

"But I don't have a brother." I said confusedly 'I can't have a brother, I'm an only kid, how is

this possible?" I thought

"Yes you do. He was put up for adoption when he's was 2 and you were only 1 year old."

She said calmly, like she was talking to a beaten down puppy.

"I look at your records a few days ago when I overheard my parents talking about you

having a brother or something." She told me.

'This can't be happening' I thought

* * *

**Please comment and review. ^.^**


End file.
